


We're not meant to be(perhaps it's for the next lifetime)

by Hanalunettes



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, completely unbeta-ed, pls forgive me, random insp, random trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalunettes/pseuds/Hanalunettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung has the ability to see the Red String of Fate. He then discovers that he could make people see them. When his soulmate marries someone other than him, he decides to tell him the truth(and maybe something more).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not meant to be(perhaps it's for the next lifetime)

The sky was a black blanket, the moon was a soft glow overnight. A sheet lay over the desk, corners weighed down with books to prevent them from rolling up. A pair of eyes scanned them resentfully, devastated but accepting fate.

Below, the cars drove by followed by sounds of its engine. Its white light splashed across the ceiling, illuminating shapes that were gone as soon as it came. A tear fell to the paper, smudging the ink and rendering it forever illegible. The eyes blink them away, slowly and steadily locking his future into place.

The stairs echoed eerily to the bottom after each step was taken, slowly ascending to the top. The face was half-buried underneath the beloved scarf, and a pair of gifted sunglasses resting atop of the nose. Hair was mussed and thrown all over the place, but nothing mattered compared to the task at hand.

Finally, the echoes ceased and the door was opened, spilling moonlight and sounds of engines into the stairway. The door closed with a creak and a heavy click, sending shivers down one's spine.

He slowly walked to the edge, feet right before the platform that leads to down below. Slowly, patiently, he waited for expected person to come, standing straight and looking far beyond the pitch black sky.

"Jinyoungie?" Eyes went closed as the voice entered his ears and resonated through his soul, heart cherishing and blood pumping. His heels clicked against the concrete as he turned to face him, taking in his very appearance to cherish it forever. 

"Jaebum-hyung, it's so nice to see you." Crinkles found its way to his eyes as a small smile graced his lips underneath the scarf.

"It's freezing here, Jinyoungie, why can't we meet somewhere down?" Said person rubbed a hand through his sleeves, shivering from the cold. The smile underneath his scarf turned cold, melancholic, as he drink whatever moment he could have now as a memory forever etched to his brain. "And why are you standing so close to the edge? It's dangerous, you'll fall."

"It's okay Jaebum-hyung. It's just going to be a short while. How are you and your family now?" He had practiced to keep his emotion in check, never giving away not even a slight of stutter and a glimpse of emotion.

Everything was silent around them for a while. The tension, slowly building up, cocooned them like a blanket. Jaebum was confused, his nose scrunched and eyes furrowed. Maybe it was meant to be.

"You mean, Youngjae? He's fine, he's taking care of Yugyeom now, why, what's wrong? What's happeー"

"Shh, I'm going to show you something, Jaebum hyung, but promise me you won't freak out." Taking off is glasses and mask, he held them in his hand, fingers padded across the material. "Remember this? This was a gift from you during our graduation day, a year before you met Youngjae."

"What's Youngjae got to do with this, Jinyoungie? Tell me what's wrong." His voice cracked at the end, growing panicky and anxious by the second.

"Four years, Jaebum. I've suffered for four years, just for you. Maybe that's the way it should be, in the name of love." As he closed his eyes, a red thread slowly became visible, tied from his pinkie to Jaebum's wrist.

Jaebum's jaw slacked, not believing this. "Jinyoung-ah, since whenー"

"A long, long time ago, hyung. Since we met. Remember when I said that I could see the red string? It was tied to you all along."

"Butー"

"I was really going to confess to you, to let you see, but then you met Youngjae and I've never seen you so happy." The smile that was adorned was not happy. "After a year of your marriage, I found out that I could make people see the red string. I could've made it visible for you, for us, but I couldn't wreck you and Youngjae's marriage."

By then, his vision was slightly blurred, and Jaebum's figure in his eyes slowly multiplied. He blinked the tears away, cursing them.

"Jinー"

"This is my present back to you, Jaebum. Maybe you could take this as something for you remember me by. Maybe we're not meant to be, so I called you to sayー"

His voice trailed off, and he looked at the black sky once more before smiling at his soulmate.

ーgoodbye."

"Jinyoung-ah!!" Jaebum's screams were the last that he heard before he let himself fell backwards, letting his eyes closed and his soul free.

The shackles of his heartache didn't hurt so much anymore.

Maybe it's not this time, Jaebum-ah, maybe it's the next.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic dump(and for the fandom), just something that came to me after I read some soulmate!au. Completely unbeta-ed, feel free to point out mistakes.
> 
> Just something that I write to let out all the angst I've been feeling these past few weeks. Feel free to prompt me on tumblr at @littleahgasae


End file.
